The other son
by sekangel88
Summary: Parker Kaiden came back from the future to a time where Ed and Roy are on the brink of divorce to prevent their small son from growing up to become an evil tryant with corrupted morals. Sequel to I will love you until my heart breaks
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist but I do own the characters that don't belong to FMA

A/N: Please leave review and let me know how it is. If you haven't read I will you love you until my heart breaks, it is best to read that first so you don't get confused because this is its sequel.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Spencer was playing on the floor with his favorite toys whilst watching his papa and dad duke it out about his daycare problem. He didn't know why they would be so obstinate; he couldn't even understand half the things that they were talking about. He turned back to play when the little one year old thought of something better to do. Aunt Winry was visiting with Al for a whole month and they were at ropes end as well when it came to those two fighting.

Disappearing in a flash of light, he reappeared in his aunt and uncle's shared room and sat at the desk that they had inhabited since their stay here. Turning his head, he made sure that the door was shut before starting to open the drawers and play through them as well. He smiled.

Some things were just better than toys, the one year old thought. His eyes lit up at the tube of lipstick and he amended his earlier thought. There was nothing better to play with than his own aunt's things. Besides he had seen her use it a million times and she looked pretty.

* * *

><p>"ROY! EDWARD!"<p>

They stopped in the midst of their most recent argument to come see what she was yelling at and saw their small son sitting at the desk playing in Winry's makeup. She went crazy when people touched her things and both could only wonder what the hell made this so bad. She glared at them as Roy picked Spencer up and took away the lipstick, realizing that it looked like bath number three would be happening in a few short moments. He ran his hand through Spencer's blonde locks and couldn't help but think that the child got himself into a lot of mischief.

"Spence, you aren't supposed to be playing with your aunt Winry's things," he told him softly and was amused when the boy just pouted, jutting his lip at the fact that it was basically his papa telling him no.

"I think we should just calm down Winry, he's one years old, he doesn't understand that he can't get into your stuff right now-"

"And you honestly believe that Edward? This kid doesn't have any self-control! It could be because he doesn't have any friends his own age or maybe it could just be the fact that the kid doesn't have any siblings! He's only one and if he had one friend, he wouldn't be whisking away to trouble every time you two turn around to argue! Why are you arguing anyways?"

Ed sighed.

"It's complicated Win. You wouldn't understand. Besides you need to mind your own business just like we mind ours-"

"Edward, don't you understand? No child is going to take kindly to his parents arguing night and day. It's enough to make a child believe that it is their fault-"

Ed just crossed his arms whilst Roy continued to try to wrestle the struggling one year old into keeping still so he could remove what he could with a dampened towel. He would still need a bath but he wanted to get off as much as he could beforehand. He paused though knowing what Winry said was true. The kid needed their guidance and not to hear them arguing. Would Kelsey had ended up the same way he wondered if she had to hear them fight day in and day out since she turned five months old. No she wouldn't have, he amended. The fights started when he wanted Spencer to live life like a normal kid and Ed disagreed that he was very normal to start with and that everyone would find out if they weren't too careful.

"I say that you ought to go to counseling or else this kid is going to grow up thinking he caused his papa and daddy to grow apart and get a divorce. You don't want any kid to feel that way either and I know you would later regret it! Edward-"

"I mean it Winry, stay out of our fights. If you want to talk to someone about that, talk to your fiancé. I don't need advice on how to raise MY son!"

Winry bowed her head as Ed stomped his way out of the house and didn't pause to let him know how much it hurt for him to use that against her. She looked up at Roy's sigh right after the door had slammed shut and wondered how Roy could remain so calm throughout all this. He was mad as hell too so why wasn't he more affected by this as well?

"Winry I know you try to help and I'm grateful for it but you know how stubborn he is. Give him time and I'll try to get him to apologize for the last part. There was no excuse for that." Sighing again, he bit his lip as though to keep from adding something that would bring that subject up again.

"Thanks Roy. It's not your fault I'm unable to have children anyways…" She wavered to keep her emotions under control, not that Roy could blame her and there was a silent pause which Roy gladly broke.

"You'll have kids before you know it Winry. Just worry about marrying Alphonse first and don't try to have kids before you're married."

Winry gave him a grateful look. He really did help when she was down and it didn't help that Spencer thought it was funny to get into mischief all the time. No matter how much his great grandma thought he was going to have manners like Kelsey, he wasn't like her at all. But then again it could have been that he was a boy and Kelsey was a sweet little girl. Not to say that she hadn't gotten into mischief because Roy never said but Spencer had a special ability to transport himself even before he could crawl and it gave him an advantage that Kelsey hadn't.

"Don't want us to follow in your footsteps?" Winry asked humorously.

"As much as I know you'd want to don't. You'll only end up with a child whose as mischievous as two kids in one."

He made a face when Spencer made bubbles and Winry had to laugh. He may not have been the world's perfect person but he was doing a great job at being a daddy. She commended him for it as well.

If only she could share the notion with Edward.

* * *

><p>Ed stood outside the house wondering whether he should even come back inside. He knew half the things he had said were either wrong or not true and he hadn't meant to say them. He had been very worried since his one year old son was doing things that shouldn't be happening. Seriously where was the equal exchange? He was just too angry that the son he helped created could do that. Even with his alchemy without a circle, it still followed the principles. The only thing that hadn't was the philosopher's stone and if there was anything involved that made his son abnormal, he had to wonder why so if they ever planned on baby number two, it wouldn't be the same. He didn't hate Spencer; he had just never wanted that to happen.<p>

He hesitantly opened the door and let himself inside. Seeing Roy asleep with their child, he exhaled in relief a bit before bending down to kiss the little boy's forehead. The child stirred a bit but stayed deeply in his sleep. Ed carefully picked him up and placed him back into the crib before turning to Roy himself. He loved Roy with all his heart and even though he got mad at a lot of things, namely the fact that Roy still worked in the military. He couldn't really object though since Roy's job was the only source of income for the house they had gotten. Smiling, he thought about how at first he had thought the apartment would be alright until he realized all the memories that were associated with it. Kelsey had lived there and even though they hadn't wanted to forget her, they didn't want a reminder of the worst day in Roy's life.

"Hey Roy?" he called out softly.

Roy cracked open an eye and Ed smiled once again seeing as how the man was totally exhausted. He sat up wearily and noticed that Spencer wasn't in his arms anymore. After giving him a bath and changing him, Roy had played a couple of board games with the child before ending up where they were when Ed had come back. Speaking of surprises, Roy woke himself up more and had Ed help him up.

"You know I think there's still more to Spencer. I could have sworn he cheated in our card games-"

"Roy you're silly. Spencer is only one years old. He doesn't even know how to play most of the games out there let alone change cards around so that he could win. I am sorry you know. I didn't mean the things I had said earlier. Winry is right, maybe we should talk more instead of fighting over who is right and who is wrong-"

"I didn't help much. I want everything to be alright. I want what is best for everyone and I should not have instigated one either. I know that Spencer isn't a normal child. I know that, but sometimes I wish he was. The fact though is that wishing won't change it and I have to get over myself to find someplace where he could make friends without revealing the secret we've fought so hard to keep."

"We'll find a way. If it means something I know that you work an awful lot and I don't want to stop you from doing what you want to do but I guess we could try some having Winry and Al babysit him until we find out just what to do. Maybe by then he'll hide only a little bit."

Roy nodded.

He liked the idea.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist but I do own the characters that don't belong to FMA

A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know how it is. If you haven't read I will you love you until my heart breaks, it is best to read that first so you don't get confused because this is its sequel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Dada!"

Ed groaned before mumbling some nonsense about sleep, leaving the kid to howl his name again. It was the parade and Spencer had been excited about it all week. Roy had even taken the day off to come along despite the fact that he had the midterm counseling reports for all his subordinates due in a couple of days. It was also part of the plan to bond more and fight less so Ed was up for it at least.

"I'm up Spence, I'm up bud. What are you doing out of your crib-"he shook his head and ignored the fact that he already knew the answer to that question. Spencer just gave him a look through golden eyes that reminded Ed much of his own. He knew that even though Spencer took after him a lot, at least he had some of Roy's features as well. He had really hoped that he got at least one of the dominate ones. He had Roy's hair at birth but now it was all blonde.

"Are you ready to go to the parade?"

Spencer clapped as if to tell him that he would love to go and Ed dressed him before heading for the showers, leaving the boy to play with Al for a few moments. Roy may be out of work but he still went in early to talk to the president about some assignment for a couple of days.

Ed shook his head to rid himself of some of the thoughts he had. He wanted to pretend that everything was normal and they were getting along more because they had argued a lot since their son's birth and he didn't like to fight more than the next person. He wanted to get along with Roy and to ignore the fact that their son was special but he couldn't just do that. He already had told Roy that unlike all the other children, they would have to worry about theirs going off and teleporting himself when they told him he was grounded or by putting him in time out. It wasn't much to look forward to. Why had it happened to him though was the question.

"Al are you sure that you and Win would rather stay home? I mean it's the parade. It's a celebration to the homunculi that were defeated four years ago and how Central, the main battling ground was saved."

Al gave him a grin although it didn't reach his eyes all the while helping Spencer with a puzzle and said, "I don't think I should go there even if it was a minor parade. Me and Winry have a lot to talk about and it's not something we would want to talk over with anyone present."

"I am going to say sorry to Winry Alphonse. I didn't mean it-"

"You don't mean a lot of things brother. You didn't mean a lot of things in the past and even though you don't now doesn't mean you should have said that anyways. Don't you know when to shut up about something? I get it, Winry wanted to help you and you didn't want her to but did you have to bring up a can of worms? Don't talk about things that shouldn't be brought up and don't use something against another to get out of something when you could just tell them you don't want to talk about it!"

Ed nodded halfheartedly as he hefted Spencer up. Looking at the time, he saw that he had to go anyways. He was supposed to meet Roy in his office as well. Giving Spencer a look, he gave another quick wave to Al before turning back to Spencer.

"Is someone in papa's office little man? If not can we please get there?"

Before Al could give him a talk about how he shouldn't be encouraging that, he was gone. Winry stepped in and gave him a hug that he accepted with a kiss. Sighing, he crossed his arms and his fiancé looked at him helplessly.

"I know you're mad at your brother for my sake but don't be Al. Please, I don't think this family could survive anymore fighting alright?"

Al nodded understandably.

"I know Winry. I just don't want my brother to think he can be forgiven so quickly. I'll accept his apology later. Although I should tell him that he's confusing his boy by flashing around like that. Isn't someone gonna worry when he walks out of the office when they didn't even see him in the front-"

"Al your rambling and for once I don't want to get into their business. If they have problems with it, they could duke it out because they've been married for about a year and a half now. If they are having problems now then they have to overcome it or their marriage may not survive in the future."

Al nodded.

He didn't want to believe her but he could only hope that they settled their differences or the dreaded thing they didn't want to happen would. Sighing he turned to her and smiled serenely.

"What are we gonna do if not worry about my brother and his marriage?"

Winry smiled back.

"I could name a few things especially when we're all alone with no soul in sight."

Al liked that idea best.

* * *

><p>Parker Kaiden didn't really think about the consequences when he tore through the wall, falling head first onto concrete. Inhaling a sharp breath, he knew that he shouldn't have done that but the pain kept him from moving for the moment. God how much of an idiot was he? He was twenty for God's sake and here he was getting things wrong already. He had something he had to do and he had to do it right. If he revealed anything so early, where would the trust be?<p>

He stood up shakily and realized that he had run into one of the MPs. Laughing uncomfortably, he attempted to get out of here before they thought that he had tried to assault one of them. They were just too serious in this time and that was something he wouldn't want to end up. He quickly glanced back at the wall and sighed in relief. The portal he had traveled through was gone and sealed up already. Won't they be stumped if they had found out? He wasn't going to tell them though.

"Hey sonny what is your idea?"

He cursed silently for being so damn confident that he thought he was going to get through the first few hours without being apprehended or caught in a situation which would take hours to get out of.

"Yeah?" he asked hesitantly.

"You know that you're not supposed to be in this area right? This is blocked due to the parade."

He was really informative, Parker thought sarcastically. He really needed to get going so he nodded and went to find an exit when the man pulled him back. Parker looked at the man in disbelief when he slapped some handcuffs on his wrists.

"What? You think you were going to get off scot-free? You look like an adult and there is no immunity for ignoring the law-"

"Are you kidding me? No one told me this was blocked off! Maybe if you did better at your job no one would be here that wasn't supposed to be. And for the record, I was emancipated at the age of twelve so I've been an adult for far longer than you know!" The man gestured to the car and Parker knew they were going to refuse to take off the cuffs.

"You're going to cooperate kid or are we going to be using force?"

"Like I have a choice," Parker said sarcastically before the MP shoved his morals out the window and shoved him in the back seat of the car as soon as he could before slamming the car door. Parents were poor caregivers nowadays if their kids were acting like this.

Parker sat in the back for a moment before seeing him go to towards the opposite way. Ducking down, he sighed before closing his eyes. There was no way anybody would take him seriously since nobody had been nearby and actually saw him. Opening his eyes, he knew he was someplace else and that he was no longer in that stuffy car. Disgruntled kids his ass he thought. He quickly teleported the handcuffs from his wrists and caught it before it could clatter to the ground. Smirking he knew he still had them out witted.

"Now where is this stupid one way circus," he asked himself aloud.

He knew that somebody was going to find out he was no longer in that car and even if they did suspect something foul, he even kicked the window through just in case. Seeing a random woman, he quickly tapped her shoulder. He got a quick déjà vu when he caught sight of her and saw the same woman in his time at one point only older and more grey hairs. Quickly shaking his head from that thought, he let out a stiff smile before mentally telling himself to get over himself. He had to or he couldn't come back to do what he needed to do.

"Can you tell me where the parade is? I am looking for someone-"

"There he is!"

How was he seriously supposed to know that that MP was actually psychotic enough to follow him all the way here? Did they assume he ran all the way here, without being seen? They were definitely crazy. All of them.

"What is going on Davidson?"

"Hawkeye this young man was in a restricted area and now he can be charged with destruction of government property and escaping custody-"

"Does this look like a custody battle?" Parker sarcastically inputted.

Hawkeye seemed to have done a double take before nodding to the cop. Seeing that he was caught anyways, he threw the handcuffs to him and saw the man give him a shocked look. He rolled his eyes and the blonde woman seemed to have come out of her daze enough to sigh and get in front of him.

"Why don't I take control of this situation? I'm sure that I could take care of him and my boss is always so sarcastic that I won't actually be affected by this young man like you are-"

"But I think a few hours in a jail cell would do with him nicely. Maybe he would learn some manners."

"As soon as pigs fly," he muttered under his breath. He stopped when Hawkeye threw him a look of contempt. He knew when to quit while he was ahead and just crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know you are mad. He will pay for the damages and he will serve some punishment. As it may be, I think I should question him since I want both of you alive by the end of it."

Davidson finally nodded before turning in a huff and mumbling about kids getting off scot-free and disobeying laws more because of the new freedom. Parker seriously doubted his parents would have let him this free so he had to disagree. Not like I'm actually born for another two years, he thought as an afterthought. So that meant he was negative two years. He didn't really have to think in the past how he had been conceived but now that he suddenly gotten it, he decided that he needed bleach to wash it from his mind for life.

"Hey, what was that? Come with me!"

Parker didn't protest and she didn't think that he would. Sometimes it was way better to have the boss she had.

Yes, way better.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't do this all the time Ed, that's all I have to say. What if someone came to visit-"<p>

"I had Spence check before we entered. It's alright." Ed placed Spencer in the playpen that they kept there and gave Roy a knowing smirk. The man didn't like it when he was proven wrong and Ed would have to agree that many times, he was right. Not this though, Ed added silently to himself.

Spencer made an unhappy sound before there was a flash and his teddy bear appeared in his arms. That got Roy smiling though and now it was Ed frowning. Was doing this really teaching the kid that he could do this whenever he wanted? Well if he knew how to stop it, he would've. Before he could continue Hawkeye came up to them and whispered some stuff to Roy before the man in question started to drop his grin.

He turned to Ed and Ed got the certain feeling that work was going to come ahead of what they had planned once again. Great so when Ed had to work, this was going to solve it all, he thought wryly. First of all, they didn't have a babysitter anyways so it wasn't guaranteed but then again, Roy always put work and rank first. He didn't blame Roy as well as anyone else but Kelsey died and he had been about to go into a meeting when he had found out that his baby had been beaten badly.

"Ed can you go ahead and start, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"But Roy how about I leave Spencer so that you could just-"

"Crowd control is there. It's too risky anyways with all the the people around. Ed I promise I'll be there soon. I just need to check on someone who was causing trouble to Davidson before that man ends up blowing a gasket…" he wavered knowing how much Ed wanted to be there with him and everything and he would make it as quick as he could but he wasn't a general now for nothing. He had to be a role model for the other soldiers and Ed had to be supportive of what he wanted as well. They were married and they had to commit to each other.

"Okay," Ed finally said, picking Spencer up. "You promise you'll show up?"

Roy nodded and after a minute, Ed seemed to except that.

He only hoped he made it to the parade in time or else more than Davidson's attitude would be at stake.

* * *

><p>"What the hell, I have done nothing wrong! So sue me, I'm not some diabolical evil that has come to destroy anybody. Ask anyone else and they could tell you-"He paused and heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, turning over in his direction for a moment.<p>

"You really kicked Davidson's window in?"

Parker was hesitant.

He really needed to get a hold of himself though, he reminded himself. He wasn't here to fool around; he was here for one purpose and one only. Exhaling, he put his head in his palms, telling himself to calm down. He had to calm down or else everything would be blown to bits one whole day of being here. I'm not even born yet, he thought to himself determinedly. I don't have a family here. The family I know is all gone, he told himself. Gaining enough confidence, he looked up and nodded.

"Why?"

I think that all the time, he thought himself.

"You think Davidson would certainly miss one broken window? They provide the government with money and that pays for it."

Roy cleared his throat again but only this time he was annoyed. Really, was this how he acted to Ed all those years? No wonder the kid had hated him so much. That was far behind him now and yet for some reason, the kid being here and being that way reminded him of when he had been a twenty year old major in the war. Of course this kid didn't seem to be in the army or anywhere for that matter. Who in the hell was he?

"You can tell me why we don't have your name yet?"

"Sorry, I was a little busy getting out of handcuffs for unfair treatment." At their looks, he amended saying, "It's true. I was only looking for a way out of that alleyway. It's not like there is a sign saying don't come here, it's closed off. Is there?"

"You should really be grateful I helped you. You should be ashamed of what you did," Hawkeye didn't hesitate to lay it on him. She was going to become a great mother and that was for certain. Parker just raised an eyebrow as she rounded the table and sat opposite of him. Roy sat beside her and he couldn't help but let his gaze linger an extra second. I could do this, he told himself to gain more confidence. He was doing this already so that everything would be okay.

"So what are you going to do to remedy this?" Roy asked seriously. He looked at the time and cursed his tardiness. He didn't want his son to hate him and if he kept up that was where this was heading.

Parker watched him and scrunched his eyebrows. Today was November 1920 and he vaguely remembered something about that date. What was it that had been told to him about today? There was the parade…His eyes widened when he realized what today meant. Of course both parents had been at the parade at the time so the child wasn't kidnapped but now. He quickly stood up.

"You have to get to the parade and see if Spencer is okay!"

He ignored the fact that he shouldn't even know who Spencer is let alone the fact that he was possibly anything but. When they tried to protest, he waved it off and gave them a scalding look. Didn't they care what happened to the boy? Today was the day someone tried to steal him. He couldn't remember who because he was so small when they laughed over it since nothing had happened but if they don't get over there then nothing would be the same. He came back to stop an evil tyrant, not eliminate a good child.

"I mean it! If you don't go over there now he is going to be kidnapped and you are going to live with the regret for the rests of your lives! DO YOU WANT THAT?"

Maybe it had been the way he had said that that Roy had finally taken him seriously. Hawkeye was still suspicious on how he knew that and had decided to lock it away for future questions to ask him. Roy made to leave the door when Parker gripped both of their hands and teleported them in the alley way near the parade. Roy was stunned silent for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know afterwards. Today is going to be one of those days, I could already tell."

Roy ran over to find Ed whilst Parker stayed behind, letting Hawkeye gawk. She knew that Spencer could do that after all the times babysitting him and he slipped up more than a couple times before. It was part of the reason they really couldn't get a babysitter at the moment. They couldn't take him to daycare at the moment either. Sighing, she followed to look for Ed with Roy leaving the suspicious character alone for the time being. If he was guilty she'd get him later.

Parker made sure that they were both gone before staring in disbelief at someone he could have sworn was twenty eight but then suddenly remembered why he was getting the calculations messed up. Seeing nobody near, he crossed his arms as though waiting for her to start nagging. It was annoying. He knew from stories that she had seen them a couple more times thanks to Spencer's power kick and could only wonder when that someone was supposed to view him as a threat because of the fact that he had enough of a kick start to take over the country.

"All in good time, alright. I'm not going to give anything away. I came for one reason only and you should know that in any time."

Seeing the dubious look in those jaded green eyes, he sighed before glaring at her. So she thought he should come clean. He couldn't and do the mission that he was sent on doing. He would get devoured whole and the only reason he was doing so well now was believing that his family wasn't around in this time and were still gone like he thought.

"I'm sticking to my plan and if you have any issues, it's not my fault. I know you've been following me and then not saying anything? I'm a little hurt I admit. How long has it been since you have seen me Kelsey?"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist but I do own the characters that don't belong to FMA

A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know how it is. If you haven't read I will you love you until my heart breaks, it is best to read that first so you don't get confused because this is its sequel.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

If Ed had been well aware, he would have known how easy it was for Spencer to wonder off in the amount of time it took him to slip his jacket on. He cursed silently noticing that he should've kept a better eye on him and instead decided that if he told Roy about it, he would be in a world of trouble anyways. It was better to find him anyways than it was to wait until he had more help. He'd find him a lot sooner anyways.

Only he hadn't really expected Spencer to be farther away for such a short time or for Hawkeye and Roy to suddenly collide with him when he was searching a nearby alleyway. The man in question saw that Ed was alone and attempted to help him look, not even yelling at him which was certainly odd. Hawkeye just continued helping as well.

"I don't get how a one year old could go missing like this for so long," Ed told him and Roy paused to give him a look.

"You mean he's been missing a little bit longer?"

Ed nervously nodded and Roy didn't even bother to lay it on him although Ed had expected him to. It was odd but Roy seemed to be more levelheaded like before the baby was even born and Hawkeye wasn't even shaking her head although she was heard mumbling about juvenile kids.

"So where the hell could he be?"

Before anyone could answer that, there was a flash and a young man with dark brown hair appeared, although he seemed to be a little annoyed. Ed was shocked though because he knew that Spencer had that power but he hadn't realized that anybody else had it yet.

"Find anything useful yet?"

Roy quickly managed to shut Ed's mouth before he began letting bugs fly right in. He knew that he must be shocked but he could bitch later after their son was safe. Hawkeye glared at the young man before them although he just crossed his arms and gave the 'you think I would know something about this' look.

"Listen he can't be far off. He is going to get found and you have nothing to worry about. I have someone helping," he added much to their surprised looks. Just who he was having helped, he wouldn't say though.

"Roy who is he?" Ed asked instead much to Parkers chagrin.

"Hello? Baby is missing and needs to be found. Have you forgotten about the one year old that always hogs your bed and misbehaves at every opportunity?" Parker then asked sarcastically.

Hawkeye shot him a look that he ignored whilst Ed's and Roy's mouths dropped while looking at each other. Ed didn't know how he knew that particular part of information but at least they knew he was right at one thing. Spencer was in need of being found and then after that, they could really lay it into this kid about his mouth.

"Wait, you better not let any of those hooligans help in searching for my son," Ed warned him when he remembered that Parker had enlisted help.

"What, like Spence isn't already." Seeing the nasty look he got, he rolled his eyes before deciding there was a better place for sarcasm and right now he couldn't really get away with it. "Don't worry about it. She knows what she's doing."

"My question is how you even knew that today would be the day he would go missing," Hawkeye said looking at him with such fierceness in her eyes that Parker almost laughed in disbelief.

"I just know."

He wouldn't say anything else and Ed took Roy to continue searching. Hawkeye gave him a seething look before continuing herself, once again leaving Parker by himself. Later they may not think it was a good idea but Parker was running out of time. He knew that whatever happened today wasn't going to have any effect on Spencer but just in case, he wanted him found as soon as possible.

Teleporting himself back to the previous alley way, he quickly made sure that no one was looking before heading down an abandoned alleyway which he was pretty sure going to be reconstructed sometime in the next five years. He saw the small fire and quickly held back a look of triumph. Wouldn't his parents go crazy if they were here now? They were dead, he told himself. Not even his parents yet in this time. If the fact that he was now negative two meant something, he would probably have improvised.

"Hey," he whistled alerting the group that was busily looking so frightened just by the fact that he was here. "Come on, I'm not someone that you should be frightened of. I kinda need your help. You know finding the destined prophesized kid. He's the one that is supposed to free everyone, including your kind from slavery. He can't do much though when he's missing."

The first looked at him with humongous big eyes before nodding.

"You mean the chosen one?"

"If it gets you to believe that he's important, sure. He disappeared only four hours ago. Find him and return him to the Elrics-"

"OH MY GOD THE CHOSEN ONE IS MISSING!"

Sighing, he waved his hand and the three went flying straight to the wall. When they looked up in eyes full of fear again, he sighed. Every bit of his being told him that his short fused temper shouldn't be used when dealing with fairies. Of course his dad never believed in mystical creatures, only alchemy. It actually made it easier to lie to that parent in this time since all of his anger and issues with him in the future blinded him to the fact that in one point during the future, the man ends up sacrificing his own life to save Parker's. He may not have ever been there for him but at the end he had finally believed him. And now he was channeling the years of hurt and abandonment so he didn't break down and gave his secrets away.

Who needs a family anyways? The only good thing it had got was those who weren't killed favored their first born.

"Will you cut it out and just find that blessed twit before I go crazy and start knocking some sense into you?"

One by one they disappeared in a flurry of sparkles. Sighing, Parker told himself that he ought to work on his temper before he actually hurt something or someone. Turning to go do more than recruit more help, he noticed her standing there with a look of disappointment on her face.

"What? So I am going a little overboard. Don't tempt me or else you'll be going against that wall as well," calming down a little bit, he sent her an amused grin. "Did you find something Kelsey? I'm not going to waste my time so if you didn't, I don't have the time."

* * *

><p>If the parents weren't panicking before, they definitely were now. They were about to go to find Havoc and the others to help with the search when Parker appeared out of the blue causing them to jump and glare at him.<p>

"Did it look like they saw? No they have the parade to watch so they have no idea what goes on two miles away let alone besides their face. Besides I found your little boy," he added making Hawkeye once again glare his way. He sensed that she had a little issue with him. He could definitely fix that soon. "The parade is so cool."

He snatched popcorn from someone going by but they didn't seem to notice yet. While Ed and Roy looked at him in disbelief, Hawkeye continued to glare, giving him the look that she had perfected so well whenever Roy refused to do his paperwork. Roy knew that if the boy didn't stop doing what he did, he was going to be target practice with her guns. He'd actually need for the boy to stop this before anything went any more crazy.

"Come on, Spence is up there. Don't tell me you didn't see him before-"

At the sight, Roy and Ed scrambled towards the parade, angry that they hadn't thought about that before. Hawkeye continued to use her threatening look which only caused Parker to smile. Sure she didn't become Roy's babysitter for nothing but he was immune to those looks. His future was way more darker so if she was only giving him those looks, he would live.

"You know, you don't have to be so unhappy. That look doesn't work on me and I think we already established that so have some popcorn and enjoy the show until those two ruin it."

"You have no parental figure whatsoever do you?"

Parker almost laughed. Come on, he thought. Everyone that was one died when he was young and the only one that wasn't became one in his last hours of life when he finally believed Parker and saved him. This woman didn't know anything and he didn't expect her too honestly.

"When you've been to my future, then you get the right to complain about my lack of supervision okay? Peachy, now I'm going to watch this-"

"Wait, please run me by that again? I thought you said that you needed our help but you never mentioned THAT. Please don't expect me to buy the-"

"Truth," Parker finished for her. Turning his full attention to her, she finally noticed something she hadn't before. This person wasn't someone who had gone through the war on homunculus, he didn't go through the war with Ishbalans because then he would have been recognized. He didn't use alchemy so how did he come to these silly transportation abilities? He couldn't be in the Ishbalan war because he was about at the most, five years younger than Ed. Who was he? "You honestly don't wonder how I know about the missing child. It always did end in a laugh by the way."

Just now though, Hawkeye suddenly realized the wisdom behind his statement and couldn't help but feel faint. Parker helped her before she did fall and took her to the back where she could lean against the wall until she got over the shock. Giving her a small smile, he told her anyways already seeing the look of shock from her eyes at what he had already said.

"I'm from the future."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist but I do own the characters that don't belong to FMA

A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know how it is. If you haven't read I will you love you until my heart breaks, it is best to read that first so you don't get confused because this is its sequel.

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

"Come on, it's not every day that Spencer gets to ruin a parade," Parker said sarcastically.

All the adults glared at him and he sighed but not before placing a special looking amulet around Spencer and clicking it tightly. To think that the adults only glared more would be an understatement. Spencer unhappily tried to take it off, whining when he couldn't much to everyone's chagrin and much to Parker's amusement.

"Now he won't be able to disappear anywhere whilst wearing this. I think this will solve all your problems until you teach him to use his teleportation ability wisely. These sure do come in handy when you want to ground him though or put him in time out."

Ed was the first that went forward to inspect the amulet. It wasn't special looking although it was a jade color. It was much too simple though and he wondered how it worked. Havoc was at least not glaring now and even Fuery lost his glares. He just couldn't stay mad for long. Breda and Hawkeye were another story and he knew he would have to work a little bit harder to earn their trust. Roy already trusted him at least and with Ed he could just forget it. He would never be less suspicious nor would he not question everything he does.

"These are cool," Ed exclaimed as though it solved all problems and Parker would have rolled his eyes except he didn't want to come out as ungrateful. Besides in the future, hearing him say cool was the least expected. Anything he did in the future was either shunned or given credit to someone else.

"I'm glad that you agree. Spencer won't like it though and you could bet he'll try to find a way around them. Not much can get around fairy dust though-"

They gave him incredulous looks that ended when the said fairies appeared and turned to Parker. He winced knowing that this wouldn't end pretty but the fairies weren't known for common sense and continued as though they didn't see the rest there.

"The chosen one isn't here and we thought you said that he was missing-THE CHOSEN ONE!" They started to crowd around him much to Parker's annoyance and Ed quickly shielded the baby from them. Who knew that creatures that weren't supposed to exist would crowd around his son? He wasn't the chosen one though and they got it all wrong anyways.

Snapping his fingers, Parker got the fairies attention and gave each of them a cold glare.

"We don't need your assistance anymore obviously so go back to your alleyway."

The one fairy gave a snort whilst the rest didn't want to be held under his wrath again. She looked like a normal small person although she had transparent wings. That was the only difference. Ed was the most surprised since in the fairy tales he had read, they had been miniature people that supposedly did magic to save love, not find missing babies for disgruntled people.

"I'm not leaving the chosen one. We are all destined to be saved from him and you are just jealous that you aren't him!"

"Like I want to be him! Come on, I am so much better than that," he added with a snort.

Ed and Roy were thinking along the same lines though. They needed to know how they could get their baby boy to get proper friends without having to worry about exposing the special abilities. Ed smiled though hearing about the chosen one before frowning. He didn't like the abilities because it went up against anything he thought about in alchemy.

"Listen, I was going to tell you anyways soon but there's this daycare located near your work and the children there have some weird type of ability. I thought I'd share that but they only operate from like nine to three. You'd have to pick Spence up and take him home after that but there is the chance of a lifetime of meeting friends with similar abilities."

Roy nodded, mentally telling himself to check that out. The fairy refused to leave though and continued to play with the baby without realizing how silly that sounded. Parker sighed in annoyance and Hawkeye decided now to bring up what he had said earlier.

"So if you're from the future why come back? Why now when it's not a desolate place like yours obviously is?"

"For the last time I can't tell you that. I came though for a good reason so you don't have to worry about me. I came to make my world a happy place again."

"Yeah right." Breda whispered and Hawkeye just had to agree. He was too manipulative for his own good.

After a bit of a standoff, Parker decided to continue so that they weren't totally left in the dark. They wouldn't believe him if he just went with that anyways. He knew each and every one of them believe it or not and they did have a problem with trust.

"I'm trying to save the future from an evil tyrant with immoral values by coming back into time and making sure what happened never did."

"But wouldn't it happen anyways?" Havoc asked in confusion. They turned to him and he explained what he thought was reasonable. "It's your past right? So anything that has happened will happen and nothing could change it-"

"That's where you're wrong genius," Parker bit out sarcastically. "I'm not changing my past to change my future; I'm changing key points so that there is a new timeline separate from the one I come from. It'll still be the future but it would be like a, 'what if this or that happened' type thing. Like if there was an evil tyrant but obviously I'm here to change that and it won't happen."

Havoc glared but not because of the speech. This kid was more trouble than his worth. Did he have to have the attitude; it was hardly a winning one. On some level though, he could at least understand that this kid had it hard. How old was he anyways? The others seemed to wonder the same thing but before either of them could bring it up, the fairy turned back to Parker.

"Is this boy going to be going to daycare? You act like he should be held to the same standards as anyone else!"

"Shush you, you don't get a say in their son's education. Besides, it would be pointless to treat him better than everyone else unless they want him to start harassing people in the future because he thinks they are beneath him. Catch my drift?"

"I swear you act like the General sometimes kid," Breda muttered under his breath. He did and he was just beginning to pick it up that whilst the kid was here to help, he was being an arrogant little brat.

"I am so allowed to have this attitude. Where I'm from, there's not much left to preserve. Maybe if you all teach your kids that it isn't nice to pick on people without a reason, we wouldn't have this issue!"

"How old are you?" Fuery blushed when they turned to him and couldn't help it. "I mean, you go on and on about changing things and having to live through all the diabolical stuff but we don't even know a thing about you. About this new magic that appeared only that it is a later form of Alchemy and-"

"I'm twenty alright? I know you are curious but save the questions to a minimum, I'm sealing my lips about most stuff alright. As for the special abilities thing, what I can understand from it is that not anyone could get those powers. Both Roy and Ed opened the door to the gate and even though Ed doesn't have his alchemy, when a door to the gate is opened, it affects every child they have in the future. More people have opened the gate than you think and it's starting to show. They are getting weird abilities beyond even what the original people who opened the gate have gotten. I guess it's a way of showing them the consequences or something."

"The prophecy though? What is that?" Ed managed to ask. He couldn't believe all of this.

Parker put a palm to his forehead, wondering why they were playing twenty questions with him. He wasn't going to answer all of them but guessed if it was something he couldn't he would just tell them so.

"It's prophesized that one will come about with more power than anyone could imagine. Power to change the world, a load of power to change things and how they are. You think Ishbal was bad, if those powers land in the wrong hands, then it would shroud darkness on everyone. There would be nothing left. He's the prophesized one because before he was born both you and Roy have done everything in your power to stop the homunculus and they are awarding you for the good you did. Don't screw it up."

Ed waved it away although he was more worried about the fairy in the play pen. Parker sighed seeing as how Spencer was still trying to get the amulet off and the fairy felt privileged to help him. Quickly getting Spencer away from the fairy and handing the kid to Ed, he glared at her.

"You ought to go with the rest of them. How are you going to save your home if one of you is missing? Besides you bring your magic by helping those find love so get lost. NOW!"

The fairy gave him a hard look before disappearing with a sparkle and although the rest were still not used to seeing it, Parker seemed like he was and didn't even blink an eye to that. Now that Roy, Ed, and Hawkeye thought about it though, he could transport himself places just like Spencer could anyways.

"What? So I know of them, it doesn't change a single thing! I'm here for a good reason so I could hardly be considered bad-"

"You're parents should be ashamed of you," Hawkeye quickly spoke up. She missed the flicker of hurt in his eyes but Fuery seemed to be the only one to catch it and even then it went away so fast that he was wondering if it wasn't an illusion.

"Lucky for me I don't have any parents to be ashamed of what I do," he quickly changed the subject before they could say anything else. He didn't want to hear any more about what his parents should and should not have done. "Listen, I say we stop being pigheaded about everything."

"Please you're twenty years old and you don't have a job," Breda quickly snorted at that. When he was twenty, his parents talked him into the military. It definitely opened his eyes to the ways of the world and he held much respect for them unlike this kid had for anything.

"Right, because you could have a job in the future with everything destroyed and people in hiding," Parker said sarcastically without missing a beat. "Besides if I tried to get a job here, I don't actually exist in this time and they won't be able to find anything on me. Won't it be fun to go to a job interview and explain how I don't techniqually exist. Hi I'm from the future and in this year I'm not exactly born yet so please don't think nothing of it when considering me for the job-"

"You could be Spencer's new babysitter," Roy quickly put in. "I mean with Ed starting his new job, you could definitely pick him up from daycare and watch him. I mean you are trying to save the future right?"

Parker barely nodded when Ed agreed with it as well.

"What you are supposed to be against him, don't you love your son?" Parker asked disbelievingly. At their looks he added, "You're Spencer's father, you're supposed to be suspicious by nature. You, you're not helping. For all you know I could be a drug addict or someone that escaped from some mental facility right?"

Roy laughed and Parker cracked a sardonic grin. What was it with these people being so trusting? Shaking his head, he crossed his arms only to have Ed dump the kid in his arms. Adjusting him so he didn't drop the little one year old, he glared at the man.

"See he doesn't hate you and he's a pretty good judgment of character and we do believe you're from the future what with the tidbit about my kid being a bed hog. No one else knows about that."

Roy nodded before getting Spencer back and quickly heading towards the door.

"I know that this had been an exciting day but Spencer could use a nap and I have the day off. I will see about this daycare and then once Ed starts, you can begin to watch Spencer from being in trouble."

Once Roy left, Ed turned to Parker.

"It's not that I trust you but I trust Roy's judgment but if anything is to happen to Spencer when he is in your care, I wouldn't hesitate to hurt you! If you think that it is wise to let me know something now, it would be wise to tell me before this something comes to the surface. Don't you dare try to hide anything bad when it has to do with my son, so help me God!"

With that he turned and left as well leaving Parker to feel a little disappointed.

"We'll have to work on a lot of things," he admitted seeing their looks of distrust. "Looks like I don't have a reason to be here that means though."

Before they could say anything, he left in a flash of light.

"I wish he would stop doing that, he must have been a handful for his parents," Hawkeye said turning back to her work.

"That's the thing, maybe he didn't only come back to change the darkness of his gloomy future but it seems like either his parents abandoned him sometime in that timeline or they died and it hurt him really bad," Fuery said thoughtfully. "I mean he doesn't even like talking about them."

"How could I forget and he has a mouth on him and he's ONLY twenty? Wow, I say that Roy has some serious competition."

"This is so sad though. Something evil comes along and Spencer being the chosen one, it makes me miss Kelsey all over again. If she was destined to die, why are they giving them so much more grief by making their second born get an important destiny?" Breda added and they sat in thought for a moment before it was broken finally.

"What happens happens Breda and we can't stop it but if that brat continues to use sarcasm and sardonic punch lines, we could always wash his mouth out with soap."

It didn't seem like a bad idea either.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist but I do own the characters that don't belong to FMA

A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know how it is. If you haven't read I will you love you until my heart breaks, it is best to read that first so you don't get confused because this is its sequel.

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Roy was holding up better was just a misconception. He didn't understand why things were happening this way and the fights were getting to be much more than just worrying about Spencer's safety. He now knew how Ed at least felt about Spencer going to the new daycare and that was a relief since the kids there were even levitating things, something Spencer has never done before. Of course that didn't mean he would because he knew the kid knew how to cheat somehow and when he caught him at it he was so gonna ground him.

He left the room and noticed Parker in the living room downstairs. He was about to ask him what he was doing down there for before remembering that he had invited him to stay. He was going to be sleeping on the sofa and even though he didn't seem like a bad kid, he knew that the quips that came from the kid's mouth were worrisome.

"What are you doing up, it's like five in the morning," he added seeing as how Parker didn't seem to be in the shape to be not sleeping.

"It's okay I'm used to it," Parker mumbled.

Roy sighed before sitting beside him and seeing that he had a deck of cards in his hands. They didn't look like normal cards though and seeing that they were those stupid fortune telling cards, he wondered why he had them. Destinies could change as well as the future so shouldn't he have worried more about whatever he came back to stop?

"You really should break the habit though; it doesn't mean it's good for you." Parker managed a small smile and a nod.

"I know. I'm just working some things out," he answered.

"Understandable. What is the big bad that happens though? You tell me there's some evil tyrant from the future but you don't tell me who it is. Please, I wasn't born yesterday Parker. You could've just came back in time and killed the person and be done with it-"

"The evil tyrant you are referring to used to be my best friend," Parker interrupted. At his look, Parker looked away scornfully as though he let out a big bad secret. "He had good in him so I figured if I came back I would be able to stop the tyrant from coming to be."

"That's a nice thing," Roy somehow managed to say. "If I were him, I would be indebted for a lifetime for the things that you're doing. You didn't have to do all this and if you hadn't come back here-"

"Doesn't matter. I don't hold it against him and I wouldn't care about anything else. He's my friend and I just want the person he once was to just come back. He was always so protective and-"

"He's not your boyfriend is he?" Roy asked.

The way he talked about him was the same way that Roy had talked about Ed all the time and even after all the fights; those things about him wouldn't change. But Parker gave him a look and he realized his mistake. Okay, maybe he wasn't gay like he once thought but it was still weird. He had some connection to the person and he doubt it was only friendship though. Maybe the other kid had once saved him?

"No offense to you because I know that you are quite happy with who you have and everything but I'm already married," Parker told him much to Roy's pleasant surprise. "I in fact got married when I was nineteen."

But it wasn't right because when he first came down, he saw the ring on his chain and it matched the ring that was right on Parker's finger. What had happened? Parker caught him looking at it and gave him a less then despondent smile.

"She's dead. Died last year in fact and if what I do is successful, I won't have to lose anyone that I did."

Roy finally nodded.

"You are going to do everything in your heart to stop this but don't stop thinking that you are any less important okay? Without you, then I doubt they would be any happier."

"You don't get it, once I do what I came to do, my timeline would cease to exist and a new one will be made. The tyrant will never have to remember being that way and everything will be fine. If I have to die to make that happen I will. I am going to do everything in my power to stop it and I am going to. I don't need to think, I'm gonna do it."

After a moment Roy clapped him on the shoulder before heading back to bed. He didn't want to admit it but he felt really disheartened hearing that from someone who was techniqually still a kid. What would happen if he succeeded and lost his life? Sure there would be the miniature version of him but that version would never realize how much the other him had went through to save everything from happening how it could end up.

And that thought alone made him less than happy.

* * *

><p>Spencer was dropped off at the daycare center and before leaving, Roy gave the person who was watching the kids a small smile before deciding to ask his question. He was told some very weird things were happening to his boy. If he was going through an imaginary friend, he would understand but he was one and a half, not four. He quickly found Cindy and with a small smile recited his question how it went on in his head and to his surprise, she laughed.<p>

"Kids here are much more independent and smarter than the normal kids. There's Lucy who could recite the whole alphabet at three and Ryan whose a math whiz and he's only four. If you think that an imaginary friend at one is odd, then you ought to worry when he starts talking early. He walks alright as well, when had he learned to walk?"

"He was eight months but that isn't abnormal. Kelsey didn't have a special ability and she walked early as well-"

"Maybe she had something locked up inside her. Maybe but you never know with a child. They are special but it really evens out when they are eleven and old enough to blend in with the rest of society."

Roy finally nodded.

Spencer seemed to be playing with himself again and he didn't like it. Sighing he went back and lifted him up into his arms, stopping the little kid's gibberish much to the teacher's surprise.

"What are you doing Mr. Mustang? I thought you wanted your boy to be here-"

"He's just a little sick and I wanted him to be with me that's all," he told her although they both knew that was a lie and the first time parent was only worried about his son. She nodded, not bothering to argue.

"I hope he feels better," She told him.

They both knew that wasn't what she meant.

* * *

><p>When Parker appeared into the office, he knew when Hawkeye threw her pen down, that she was not happy about it at all. He hardly cared in fact. He was dirty, tired, and he just caught Spencer playing in the playpen. Throwing a look to Roy, he completely ignored everything Hawkeye was doing and went straight up to him.<p>

"I can't be a good babysitter if you don't tell me you're going to take him right from class, you know that right? Good, you need to keep him there so that he isn't stunted in his development of the special abilities that he received-"

"I only did it because I was worried about the fact that he was talking to himself!"

Parker stopped and turned around. Seeing who he knew was no threat, he rolled his eyes. Seriously, first time parents went crazy with worry over the simplest things. Crossing his arms, he counted to ten until he calmed himself down or blew up at the nearest person which happened to be Fuery and that man was too nice and naïve so he wouldn't really want to do that anyways.

"Listen," he said in a more calming tone. "Spencer needs to make friends and you said it yourself. If you take him out all the time over useless worries, he is never going to have a friend. Unless you plan on conceiving in the next two years, he really needs someone around his own age so that he can develop normally. Do you want an abnormal son that has no friends whatsoever?"

Roy shook his head and before Parker could continue, the man left the office. If it took a little bit of hurt feelings, then Parker didn't mind. He seriously believed that nothing would be worse than finding out all about the future but he wasn't going to just tell them that. He was trying to prevent it and in turn spare their feelings of that.

"You don't have to do that you know?" Hawkeye told him with a glare. "He is not a first time parent and you don't even have children so you should just-"

Parker let out a sarcastic laugh before interrupting.

"I never got the chance to know my daughter so before you say things, you may want to get your facts straight." He went over to the playpen and hefted Spencer up who looked happy to see him. "I'm gonna take him to the house, he's not going to need to worry about imaginary friends there anyways, I talk to him."

With a flash of light he reappeared at the house.

"Talk about delusions and no brainers. He's not a first time parent so he shouldn't act like one! He's going to mess up so much if he continues to do this-"

"I was two when he died so in a lot of ways, it is like being a first time parent and that is his first born son," Kelsey argued.

Parker raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're finally talking to me Kels. That's new on a whole different level and besides you shouldn't be talking to your brother at daycare, you freak your dad out and Spencer doesn't get the education he deserves. Thank you!"

She gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm dead, not stupid. Besides you would think I didn't notice and that is why I usually wait until he is gone to start the talking. It's not my fault that Spencer likes to talk to me. We have a connection like that!"

"I get it alright. I know and you really miss your family but you are their guardian, you guard them but they can't see you. If they could do you think they would let you go so easily? Besides what would the rest say if they knew that I know you? They already don't trust me enough thanks!"

Kelsey gave him a look.

"Whether I'm twenty eight or eight, I still think the same thing, and I think you should start talking. Not about everything," she quickly amended. "I'm sure you don't want to relive your parent's murder or the fact that your wife and daughter died from an ailment. The same one that caused the death of your grandma before you were born. Please don't treat them like they are stupid either? They will find out and it will be only harder when they do-"

"I'm not and if you don't like it, tough luck. You are dead and this is my mission. Once I am finished here, I'm going to go back to a lifetime of heartache where a lot of them that should be there aren't and I won't be able to handle that. They're dead Kels, they aren't living and I'm not going to think of them any other way or else I'm going to lose myself."

Kelsey finally nodded before giving Spencer a small smile and wave.

Just because it hurt didn't mean that it wasn't worth it and even though she knew that Parker understood that, she knew how much it hurt him. She wouldn't say anything and could only hope that the clues would speak well for themselves.

In the end that was the thing that she could hope for.

* * *

><p>"Did Spencer talk to anybody?"<p>

"No, it's an imaginary friend anyways."

Turning to Roy, as if to establish a point, he only got a glare but ignored it in favor for an 'I told you so' look. Parker sighed before letting himself drop onto the couch. Did they have to fight? Spencer appeared in a flash of light next to him and seeing both of the other's mouths drop, Parker smiled in a tired wry grin.

"He's getting better so I dropped the precautions. I only had to go after him once today so I say that deserves an award and besides he may need it in case he's in danger. What if something comes after him and he needs to get the hell out of there?"

Roy raised an eyebrow and Ed just simply crossed his arms as if to have him explain. Parker ruffled the child's hair before turning to them in annoyance. Did he always have to explain everything he did? Probably so, it seemed anyway and he knew it wouldn't be different like anything else in this time line.

"I'm here to prevent chaos not to make sure you discipline your son right so you think he needs some control with his powers, you deal with him yourselves."

Before they could say or do anything, he was gone leaving Spencer giggling on the couch. Rolling his eyes, Roy picked the small boy up and noticed that he did seem to be getting better at listening. Maybe what Parker was saying did hold some truth to it.

But first;

Did he really have to be so paranoid?


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist but I do own the characters that don't belong to FMA

A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know how it is. If you haven't read I will you love you until my heart breaks, it is best to read that first so you don't get confused because this is its sequel.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"Happy birthday Lucille!"

Spencer was too into the cake to look up and Roy smiled thoughtfully at his little pumpkin. Ed didn't really like this school but then he never really did accept Spencer for the fact that he was different then mostly everyone else. Ed hated when equal exchange was ignored and therefore didn't really want Spencer to pack this much power. Even though Parker was also invited, he had said he needed to do some things so he was gone as well.

"Lucy 'appy birfday," Spencer told her after a moment and Roy smiled warmly. Lucy was excitedly opening her presents, ignoring her parents who wanted her to wait.

Giving up they both headed to the table with the 'what are you gonna do' look. Roy wondered why they treated her special when she was like any other normal kid barring the fact that she had special abilities. They gave him a look as though he was funny.

"Listen, these kids have special destinies. You should realize that and treat your child the same. He is special like all the kids that go to this tiny daycare. Not everyone could get in you know?"

Roy frowned at that.

"Listen, my kid is special I won't deny that but it won't stop me from disciplining him and teaching him right from wrong. Whatever destiny he has isn't going to change the fact that I'll ground him and that's something that a kid shouldn't go without."

"What, you mean manners? Lucy has manners; she is just excited about opening the gifts. I see that your kid is going to turn two soon. Does he get any special treatment at all? He should because I heard some rumor that there will be a chosen one, it's part of the prophecy. I sure do hope that Lucy is the one though because she will be more powerful than she is now. I mean, all she can do at the moment is levitating objects into the air-"

"You mean she can't teleport yet?" Roy was hesitant because although he knew that Spencer had been way better about it, he didn't want to make it seem like Spencer was better than Lucy because he did and she couldn't.

"Heavens no, that would require a much higher concentration of power. I take it that Spencer could though, right? I think you're blonde hair; golden eyed son is going to be very powerful someday. Maybe even powerful enough to be the chosen one perhaps?"

Roy wanted to know about the prophecy now. He had never heard about it at all and it didn't help that whenever he asked Parker about it, it was always, 'Sorry Elric, I gotta go.' She looked at him in surprise when she found out he hadn't known and laughed her head off. It was so funny that he would be like this but she then realized how much of the powers he hadn't even known about and sighed.

"It says that a child born to parents in mourning, they will be more powerful than either could imagine. Surrounded by the goodness of the heart and they will be the ultimate power of good in this universe but if bad gets to them, they will be shrouded by a darkness so evil that our future will be shrouded in darkness in many years to come."

"Not the most happiest prophecy I see but what did they mean by parents in mourning?"

"I think they mean that something bad happened before the child is born and then if they don't get turned evil, they will do the ultimate good. You should know that the thing doesn't mean anything. The future changes every day. One changed event could mean that the future can be changed for good or for worse. You could never count on anything-"

Roy just smiled.

He got some of what she was saying but he doubted Havoc would have been able too. Parker was too tight lipped and that was for sure. Did he do stuff without them knowing though for a reason? Why would parents mourn when the child is born? What happened? Why the hell would somebody be evil to such a child? He couldn't get enough answers and there were more than enough parents who mourned every day. In fact, Roy mourned for Kelsey until she saved him and then he had been able to meet his son. It was a great thing but he didn't want go through that again.

"Thanks for inviting us and telling me about the prophecy," he told her gratefully.

She just smiled.

"Lucy is the one that enjoys being friends with your son. He is a bundle of joy, isn't he?"

Roy nodded absentmindedly.

He was and he could only hope that Ed would overlook the power thing to see what Roy saw every day.

* * *

><p>"Where were you all day?" Hawkeye was just curious because he looked like he had been held under some sort of flame. Parker just rolled his eyes and dusted the dirt off his clothes.<p>

"I don't think I need to tell you that. Besides, you guys should focus on your work if you want to get out early-"

He was cut off by Roy entering with Spencer on his hips. The kid in question had his face painted to look like some sort of panda but he did look happy. He was smiling and Parker doubted that he would want to take a nap anytime soon.

"Don't you have the day off?"

"Can it, I want to make sure I'm not behind on my work."

Parker rolled his eyes and Roy gave him a warning as he set his child in his playpen. He understood that under some circumstances, it looked like the kid was trying to help, but he didn't want to deal with his sarcasm and attitude today. Especially with Spencer being hyper and Ed not bothering to tell him that he was working late until the last moment. Their fights were going to end up in a divorce and he knew it.

"I'm trying to help okay, you need to take days off too and relax," Parker told him softly and Hawkeye almost choked with laughter. Okay so it wasn't funny but she had never heard that tone that the kid was using now.

"I understand that you are worrying but you need to but out, okay? I am not going to take advice from someone who is negative two right now."

"Actually I'm negative about six months and then I become a fetus but that is not the point," Parker corrected throwing up his hands.

"What's wrong future boy? Afraid of talking about your own conception?" Breda asked with a laugh seeing Parker's twisted look.

"Okay now I need two gallons of bleach. Yes, any talk of my conception date is just too weird. I mean I'm happy I was made, don't get me wrong but I still don't like talking about it."

Breda laughed.

"Hey, why don't we talk about your conception if you think it's funny?" that got Breda to stop altogether and Parker threw him a knowing smile.

"So what are we going to do with you for the next six months until you techniqually exist is someone's belly?" Hawkeye asked with amusement in her voice.

"Well you can't ground me because I'm techniqually twenty years old and have been here for almost a whole year already. Did I mention that you can't even ground my baby self because he will have a whole new timeline to grow up in and it won't be the same?"

Roy looked amused at that until he paused with a frown on his face.

"Were you ever going to tell me about the prophecy? I mean, Lucy's mother told me and I'm actually kind of worried. Born from parents in mourning and how they are treated will determine if the world is peaceful or if it gets turned into a shroud of darkness. I hate this and you say that Spencer's supposed to be the chosen one so that means he could do everything we don't want him to do."

"There's a reason I only tell you so little-I'll be back okay?" Before they could argue, he was gone already. The president was already heading in and didn't seem to notice anything other than Spencer being in the play pen.

"Why hello there little one. How's everything been going around here?" After a few moments, answers were shot over but she didn't have to worry about that. Her eyes seemed more focused on the small child and the fact that he looked over at her with mistrust in his eyes.

"He needs his nap and I think his babysitter is teaching him to be paranoid of everybody because well-he is as well," Roy answered and she just nodded.

"Don't forget to meet with Scar today, alright?"

Roy nodded and she headed out.

If things could only be so easy.

* * *

><p>Throwing things off her desk in anger, she realized that she needed a new plan. The prophecy was starting to prove to her that evil would rule and she didn't want that. This world had to be saved for a reason and she began to wonder why she allowed the two most powerful alchemists to get together. Well one was one of the three but the other was the most powerful alchemist to come about in a hundred years. Both parents had opened the door to the gate and if she didn't know any better, the other twit which was the babysitter was suspicious of everybody not in the immediate family.<p>

"This kid is going to be unstoppable if he is allowed to live. I should have banned his existence but then I thought that he was going to be miscarried during that incident. How was I supposed to know that the prophecy was talking about him?"

Looking over to the crystal ball that remained on her desk, she tapped it a couple of times and it showed darkness.

"He has to go and I have no way to get him away enough to do the deed. But in time, I will. I'll just make sure that the papa gets through it so he doesn't kill himself for another child gone and everything will be good."

She didn't know how she was going to do it though. How did one kill a powerful child who already had too much self-control? Well she would just have to hope that the resurrection of a certain father would help. The one that had been destroyed in when they took care of the homunculi a total of four years ago almost. Daddy dearest would have been proud of their son for that as well. She just had to get that annoying kid out of the way from protecting the child long enough to strike and she would save the future from all evil. Parliament wouldn't even have to worry about it either because she was doing them a favor of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm almost done-"Havoc jumped seeing Parker reappear although he was holding a rag to his shoulder and looked to be in pain. Hawkeye raised her eyebrows at that but went back to the paperwork for the moment. Roy sighed and Spencer looked over in curiosity.<p>

"What happened now? I thought that you knew that you weren't invincible?" Breda asked rhetorically.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Parker said sarcastically before throwing down the rag and handing Havoc a little bottle. "I'd do it myself but I'm already in enough pain and-AH! Don't pour it on the wound all at once. It burns, heals quickly but it'll burn a lot if you put all that at once!"

They never saw anything like it. It was a clear liquid in a small vial and oddly enough it did close up the wound quite fast. Sighing, Parker laid back and Spencer seeing that reappeared on the couch and gave him a curious glance. Parker managed a small smile although it looked like a cross between a glare and grimace.

"Owie. Papa owie." Spencer just about summed that up so Parker didn't think any other comment would be necessary.

"What the hell is that thing?" Havoc asked as though it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

Parker snorted.

"It's a healing antidote that I make a lot of. Kinda helps when I get shot and stuff," he waved off their concerns and Roy picked up his keys, stuffing documents into his drawer with a sigh.

"You'll watch Spencer while I go to talk to Scar, won't you Parker?"

"Of course, I'll make sure Spencer doesn't go anywhere he isn't supposed to and he'll stay away from big bad monsters, fairies and the seven dwarfs."

That cheeky answer got blank looks and he sighed, waving for him to go. Roy may not have been a happy camper about who he left his son with but at least Parker was responsible. Once he left, Parker lifted Spencer and put him back into the play pen, handing his teddy bear to him so that the boy would take a hint. Turning back to them, he sighed.

"Talking about the conception date is pretty hard but I know it has to happen if there is going to be a me coming back in time to warn you about the evil in the future."

"Who is it anyways?"

"I can't tell you that," Parker automatically told them.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow and Parker refused to back down. So instead, Breda glared at him with an intensified glare that made Spencer start to cry. Picking the kid back up, he made sure that Spencer was okay before placing him back in. He didn't want Spencer to be overdramatic.

"Can't or won't?" Fuery asked as though it was the most obvious things in the world.

"I won't alright. I won't tell you because I'm the one with the burden and you are the ones that will get the good future if only you just help me out a little."

"You are negative six months in this time so you do realize that you are younger than us by twenty one years," Parker gave him a look. "I'm adding into account the conception and birth date alright so anyways, we should be taking care of you. You're still a kid anyways and you need to come clean."

"You won't like it."

Hawkeye doubted they would like a lot of things. She didn't like it when the kids thought it was a good idea to keep appearing in here and not taking into account that there could be people watching. She didn't like the way things were heading with Ed and Roy. She didn't like that Parker kept things about himself and the only things they knew was that his parents weren't in the picture and that he was a widower with a dead daughter. She didn't like it any more than he did but she wanted to know something about the future evil.

Parker sighed and gazed at Spencer for a moment before turning back to them. It was the last thing they would expect them to say and when he said it, they were all staring at him with horror written on their faces. No, it couldn't be possible though. Why would this happen? Only if-but not with good and love surrounding him. They could not believe if even when Parker repeated it as though to convince himself as well.

"The future evil is Spencer."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist but I do own the characters that don't belong to FMA

A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know how it is. If you haven't read I will you love you until my heart breaks, it is best to read that first so you don't get confused because this is its sequel.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Parker sighed.

He knew they wouldn't be happy about learning some of the truth but he hadn't expected them to be so angry. As long as the parents didn't find out, he was satisfied though. Tying his shoe laces, he knew he was going to be late. Going undercover to find out how to save the now one in a half year old could be troublesome but somehow he was managing. If it meant a better future, then he couldn't be happier.

*Flash Back*

_"Thanks to Alchemy's advancement, power is what we have. It has been my destiny to use it and everything I possess to bring this world out of chaos. Now we don't even have to fight with neighboring countries, they're literally begging for peace treaties. People all over the globe have done-"_

_"Are you crazy Spencer? Thanks to your little empire, Gracie's gone!"_

_The man turned around. He had shoulder length blonde hair and golden eyes. Where they had once held light and an excitement that came with once being an optimistic person was now replaced with a coldness that nobody could take away. He just didn't feel anything anymore and he didn't hold any qualms about killing people to get what he wanted._

_"Did I say you could speak Parker? You really are annoying though. I would have killed you long ago but you've always had to be the exception. As for Gracie, she didn't agree with anything. She would be happy with being hurt and what do you know, she was doing all sorts I disagreed with. She just had to be stopped-"_

_"NOOOO! You can't kill somebody just because they don't listen to you! Why oh why would you kill your own family member?"_

_Spencer looked down in annoyance and Parker kept looking down to avoid what the person had become. He was no longer anybody he knew. The one he knew didn't go around killing people nor would he kill his own family. He let out a surprised gasp when Spencer grasped his chin and forced him to look into his too cold, expressionless gold eyes. They gazed into his own blue ones seemingly bored for a moment._

_"You aren't afraid of me are you Parker?"_

_Parker quickly shook his head although he closed his eyes by now and had them squeezed shut. He knew this man was different than what he once was. This one no longer hesitated to hurt and he killed without any thought to what it would do to his very soul. His soul had been severely damaged and he had yet to know why._

_"If you aren't scared of me, you sure have a way of showing it." He released him and turned around with his hands behind his back casually. "While I've got you here, I would like to know why you would be telling those who are against me what I do. You do remember that at first you were doing the same thing right? What would they do if they found out that you once killed along with me? Stop all this teenage angst and do what I say, damn it! You're nineteen for god's sake! I'll resurrect your wife and you could always make a new baby. That other one was weak anyways. I would have suggested a new wife but you seemed attached to the one who died, she snapped you into this daze Parker and you could snap out of it again-"_

_"You can't bring her back the way she was before," Parker told him harshly. "You can't bring her back from the dead. Once someone is dead, they can never truly come back and that was my daughter you son of a bi-"_

_SLAP!_

_"Watch it!"_

_Holding his cheek, he glared as Spencer seemed to grow tired of dealing with him. Seeing him about to raise his hand, he was for once happy when he heard a chorus of noises before an explosion took place. Taking the time when Spencer was actually distracted, Parker slipped away. _

_It wouldn't be the first time he escaped when he had been in a close call and it wouldn't be his last. He was going to save the guy even if the most stubborn refused to help Spencer themselves. He just had to appeal to dad before it was too late._

_*End Flashback*_

Parker held his head and took a shaky breath. Ever since he dealt with the Monsules, he had been having dizzy spells and periods of reliving his past like it was happening all over again. These memories weren't the best and he hated to think what would happen if he had an attack in front of them. If they knew he was killing off dark creatures without their knowledge, they'd be mad. Sighing, he also knew that they would want an explanation for that afterwards for every little thing. Standing up straight, he had to catch himself before he fell over stumbling.

By the time he caught himself, he was already at his intended destination and a tall cloaked figure was standing there as though he wanted to look intimidating. Parker rolled his eyes before taking a step forward and pausing to catch himself. The man grinned in amusement.

"Monsules, those little crazy heathens grazed you! Did you know that you have seventy two hours to come up with the antidote before you go into a coma? Then your memories will rule over you and then if you can't get out of your memories, you basically become a vegetable."

Parker groaned.

Monsules were little but they had claws laced with their special ability to haunt someone through memories but not just any one but the worst moments of a person's life. There was a reason they were dark black creatures of the night and that was because eventually after they fed upon all the bad memories, they grew stronger until the victim just didn't wake up again. Grumbling, he held his head to steady himself for a few moments.

"Dave, I gotta cancel our meeting. I know, I'm supposed to meet Ryan the seer but I just can't right now. Not with the world spinning."

"Are you sure you're safe?"

He frowned but Parker seemed not to notice which was when he realized that he hadn't just been clawed. Sighing angrily, he decided to give him a glare which the kid ignored as well.

"I'll see you later."

Dave hoped he was going to be okay. He still needed him to keep his end of the bargain.

* * *

><p>"Spencer's asleep," Ed mumbled, trying to hold back a yawn.<p>

Hawkeye, Breda, and Hawkeye really wanted to break the barrier that was keeping the two distant. They felt it wasn't right that Ed and Roy had been through so much and fought really hard, just to give up what they deserved. It was obvious that they deserved each other and anybody who just met them would even know it.

"That's good. The poor guy didn't even last to the end of the picnic before snoozing," Roy added with a soft smile.

Hawkeye shared a look with the other two. She was glad that the two didn't discover the motive behind the last minute picnic but they were grasping at straws trying to get them together. On another point, they were still reeling from hearing that supposedly Spencer became some big tyrant that Parker came back to prevent. It was odd and nobody who was there thought that was very fair either. At least they believed that now since they knew he would hardly lie about something like that. But it still didn't explain why fate had to do this to Ed and Roy who did nothing but help everyone. Hawkeye just sighed wondering if they should just tell them so they would know.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Al and Winry were distraught since their marriage because of the fact that they couldn't have any children. They did adopt a little two month old finally for the need to become parents so badly and named him Langston though. Still, Winry wouldn't give up knowing that she just wanted to have a baby and knew in her heart that it would come true. She didn't say what she and Al had talked about but it seemed like Al was determined as well to have a baby of his own as well as the one they had now. Langston had dark baby fine hair and nice blue eyes like Winry. He looked enough like them that if they wanted to, they could pass him off as their own but they knew that he would want to know the truth someday and expressed that they would someday tell him if he were to be interested in finding them one day.

"How's Langston doing?" Roy asked curiously.

Al smiled.

"Not transporting all over the place and making his parents go crazy, that's for sure." At their looks he added, "The only thing he could do is freeze random objects with his eyes. He's not that bad. Not yet anyways," He muttered.

"I think we should talk about something-"

Parker appeared and fell to the floor much to everyone's shock. Picking him up, they made sure to get him to the couch before Roy tried to look over and see if he could find a visible injury. All he knew was that the kid was sweating like crazy and that he had a low grade fever. He must have caught something but Roy could never tell with the way the kid did things that not even he knew of and he had a lot of informants that followed him throughout the day. He didn't think he was dangerous per se but he wanted to make sure the kid wasn't doing delinquent things again and had convinced himself it was for the kid's own good.

"Why is he so hot?" Ed asked and moaned angrily when they shot him a look. "Not that way, why is he burning up so bad!"

Roy sighed.

"He has a nasty illness it looks like, although it's only 99.6. I don't get why he's like this…" He wavered off before placing the back of his hand over the man's forehead. Sometimes it was difficult to see that he was still techniqually just a kid but lying like that, all vulnerable, he knew he was and he needed someone to look out for him.

"We'll find something out. Besides Winry can help," Al added.

True, Winry had been taking some classes but she couldn't see what Al was getting at. She couldn't deal with fevers with unknown origins especially when the special ability that the kid possessed could be responsible.

"How about we just give him Tylenol for now and see if we could bring it down," Winry suggested.

Hawkeye nodded and got the medicine while Roy stayed there to keep watch. Ed looked bored at first but he did get worried after a little while.

"Who knew they got sick!"

"Spencer caught a cold a month ago remember?" Roy asked in annoyance. "Parker ended up staying with him most of the night so we could work. Said something about being here for a reason and made me go to bed."

Ed blushed remembering how that ended. He stopped long enough to really look at the kid. He had brown hair, not really dark that it could be black but it wasn't really light either. He also had blue green eyes if you really looked. He probably attracted all the girls like crazy when he went to school. Sighing, he sat there with an expression laced with appreciation.

"He'll be okay," He told them.

After everything he overlooked, at least once thing ended coming out right.

* * *

><p><em>"What's the matter, afraid of me? Cat got your tongue again Parker Kaiden?" <em>

_Parker glared at him at that but didn't say anything. It was obvious that Spencer was trying to goad him again. It didn't end pretty when he took the bait and did something stupid without thinking. He had to get out of here though. Looking at the exits which were blocked, he tried to think of a perfect strategy in order to get out without hurting the man he used to idolize. _

_"What's the matter Parks? You lost the will to just disobey me for the hundredth time? I'm ashamed to think that someone like you would just call it quits? What, my pop dying didn't make you stronger-"_

_"YOU GIANT SON OF A BITCH!"_

_He was pulled back from attacking by Gracie who was being shielded from Spencer the whole time during the confrontation. She gave him a look through her deep blue eyes and Parker forced himself to calm down. She always had that calming effect on him and he knew that even though she disapproved of all that he had done since they were left on their own, she still looked up to the person he was at the moment._

_"I'm sorry Gracie," he whispered._

_She smiled sadly._

_"It's okay. I know for one thing that they would've never wanted you to give up and as long as you fight the side that wants you to just give in, we'll be alright," she whispered confidentially. _

_Parker sighed allowing her confidence to wash through him. Turning to Spencer, he knew he wouldn't be getting out any normal way and that he was often forced to think outside of the box in order to escape. To make it a lot worse was the fact that Gracie had been dragged into it._

_"Like the anti-transportation wards?" Spencer just knew how to hit buttons he knew would get to Parker. The other refused to take the bait though leaving Spencer to frown._

_"You know Spence, you could always just use friendly fire on me, like for old friend's sake?"_

_He laughed but nodded just then._

_"I'll give you thirty second then."_

_Parker nodded before blowing apart the guard that was guarding the back door. At Spencer's furious look, Parker just pushed Gracie in the direction of the exit._

_"Listen sweetie, outside that room the ward is off. You could get help but know this; he would never kill me alright?" Gracie nodded, tears washing down her face but knowing that he was doing this to protect her._

_"I love you Parks." She whispered._

_He nodded._

_"Right back at you. I got you're back."_

_"And I've got yours," she finished with a watery smile._

_She ran off whilst Parker turned around in time to get a punch in the stomach. Spencer was pissed and by the looks of it, he didn't want Gracie to escape just as much as he tried to keep Parker in the room as well. Keeling over, he moaned in pain and without a second's hesitation, Spencer landed a kick in the same place causing Parker to vomit violently on the ground._

_"This is what you get for your insolence. I won't have it no more, you hear me? YOU HEAR ME?"_

_"God Spence that hurt," he just moaned._

_Grabbing his hair, he glared daggers into his half-lidded blue eyes._

_"You better learn or you're in for a world full of pain sweetheart," he told him sarcastically._

_"God what happened to you Spencer?"_

"God what happened to you Spencer?"

Al jumped at hearing Parker mumble those words. Winry looked just as surprised to hear that but both just shared a look instead of going crazy over it. Didn't they say he was from the future and he knew Spencer? That wasn't someone that was a distant friend or someone who casually saw him. Parker must REALLY know him in the future he came from if he was asking that question.

"What are we going to do?" Havoc was pacing back and forth and Al couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"He just didn't catch a normal cold. The Tylenol isn't working at all," Al said as though he wanted to tell himself that it wasn't that.

Anything but that.

"How could you do that Spencer? How could you do that to Gracie?"

Even though he was in a fever induced sleep, he seemed to be having nightmares. Al wondered who this Gracie was and hoped that it wasn't anyone close to them in the future. He didn't know what they would do by losing another person that they got close to. They already lost Nina, Hughes, and a bunch of people during the war on the homunculi. Roy lost his first born to child abuse and almost lost Spencer. What the hell was causing this though?

"Gracie is a pretty name," Winry commented. At the looks she continued. "I was thinking of that as a girl's name if I ever do become pregnant."

Al nodded whilst the others shut up not knowing what to say. Havoc was about to say something finally when he jumped at the hooded figure to his side. The mysterious figure chuckled before turning to observe Parker. The kid was pale and it looked like almost twenty four hours already went by. Stupid boy, he thought. Taking out a dark lilac colored vial, he handed it to Al who looked at him in surprised shock.

"It's something to get into his head. Stupid kid is going to kill himself going against half the dark creatures on his own. He got scratched by one of them and it looks like he's already getting lost in his own dreams. Drink that or share half and half between two people and then get him the hell out of there."

Al just stared at the guy so Winry spoke up hesitantly.

"What do we do?"

"Snap him out of his dreams. The dark creature he encountered are Monsules and they stick you in your worst nightmares and feed off of it until there's nothing left." Seeing their look he added, "There's a lot of dark creatures out there. You didn't think the world was safe, did you? Why would he come back to the past if there wasn't anything wrong with the future? Tell yourselves that."

There was a black flash that filled the room, much different from the normal golden flash of Spencer and Parker when they teleported. The feeling they got from that was void and they wondered what he was if he knew so much about the evil species that they still couldn't understand.

"I'll take it," Al told them finally not taking his eyes off of Parker.

Winry took the vial from him and gave him a stern look. He thought he would have to argue about going there and saving this kid's life but was saved when she said in an absolute voice;

"Let's go."

He just smiled.

His wife was one of a kind.

* * *

><p><em>Al woke up and found himself in a room. It was odd but there was also a baby crying. Sighing, he got up and got to the room where the tiny infant lay. She was beautiful and he thought she couldn't possibly be anyone else's. She had his eyes and Winry's hair! Smiling, he picked her up to stop her wailing and was surprised to see Spencer looking at him like that.<em>

_"What r u doing?"_

_Al was surprised. He looked older than the last time he saw him but had to remember that these were Parker's memories. If Spencer was here and the little girl here, then where was Parker at?_

_"Gracie, hi," Spencer greeted waving at the little girl in question. She giggled much to Al's amusement and before he could ask anything else, Roy was there. _

_"What the hell are you doing up Al? I thought I told you I was helping you and Winry like you helped me when I was pregnant."_

_Al looked shocked._

_"I-uh didn't think it was worth it," he stuttered._

_Roy just smiled at the thought._

_"Come on, your wife is happy enough that you two have Gracie but if you two are so exhausted you won't be able to appreciate the fact for another six months."_

_"Winry had a baby!" Al asked amazed._

_Roy laughed._

_"I'll play along okay. Yes, yes you did. Twelve months after I had Parker remember?"_

_Al's eyes never gotten so big._

_BUT DAMN, PARKER WAS ROY'S AND EDWARD'S SON!_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist but I do own the characters that don't belong to FMA

A/N: Please leave reviews and let me know how it is. If you haven't read I will you love you until my heart breaks, it is best to read that first so you don't get confused because this is its sequel.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

_"Okay why are you surprised that I have another son? He's one," Roy added as though it was the most obvious thing in the world right now._

_"Oh yeah, ha, ha," he laughed nervously. "Spencer's getting really big. Soon he's gonna want to be independent."_

_Spencer, if on cue, started to wail._

_Roy sighed._

_"What?" Al demanded. He didn't like his nephew crying. Jeeze, he thought now that he had the time to think. I'm gonna have another nephew and he's going to travel high and low to save his brother. God why didn't I see it before? Only that kid could be Roy's son! He had enough sarcasm to annoy a whole army._

_"He misses his daddy. Edward is probably late, but knowing him, he probably accepted another mission without me knowing about it."_

_Al nodded dumbly wondering when his brother became such an asshole. Didn't he ever care that he had another son? Oh god, Ed becomes a father once again and instead of just the fights, he doesn't even stay long enough for this kid to even remember him! He choked back a sob. Did Ed just become his father here because he left and basically abandoned his family?_

_"So he bailed on you?"_

_"No," Roy looked as though Al was crazy and he couldn't blame him. "Ed and I got a divorce and then I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to tell him and have him worry about a second son when he already left Spencer. I can't believe you forgot, I told you a million times that I'm fine-"_

_Roy was still frowning as he realized who was up._

_"Parker is still running that fever from the virus going around at the daycare. Funny that we get powerful kids and suddenly when Ed decided to leave, no accidents happen."_

_Al didn't want it to be like this. He shook his head with a moan. Ed and Roy belonged together damn it! When he opened his eyes, he realized that the baby was gone but so was Roy. Damn that was too depressing and he didn't even live through this yet. _

_Was he going to have to find him? He was relieved to find Winry finally and she gave him a look as though a cross between shock and happiness. He didn't have to be a genius to know that she discovered that she was going to have a baby. Smiling, he gave her a peck on the cheek and found it amusing when a little boy, about five scrunched his nose as though in disgust._

_"Gross, girls have cooties!"_

_"Really? But what if I'm married to her?"_

_"You are married to her uncle Al," he said as though it was obvious._

_"Parker, what did I tell you about your cynicism?"_

_Roy seemed to be used to the five year old whilst both Winry and Al could only watch in awe._

_"Not to do it with you around?" he phased it as a question with a look of pure innocence that would have got Al to let him off but Roy just rolled his eyes._

_"How about using your manners and not using it."_

_"I just do what you do papa. I can't help it that I'm just like you."_

_Al laughed when Roy mumbled, "I've noticed."_

_It was so right. He was such an idiot for not finding it out sooner and couldn't believe that they actually accused him of so much. When he was first told about the future kid, Al thought maybe it was for delinquent reasons or something having to do with kidnapping the precious almost two year old. Now he knew of his intentions and the looks were more noticeable. _

_"Maybe he should have sensitivity training?" Al suggested._

_"I was kicked out," Parker remarked._

_Roy glared and Parker lamented, "It was so an accident and I'm sticking to it."_

_Winry chuckled._

_"You're a handful."_

_Roy was grateful that he hadn't had to use his second child's name in a warning tone yet but he knew that would likely change soon. He had to call the boy's full name at least ten times a day. Another boy came in and Al knew it was Spencer. He looked bored and ignored Parker's insistence to play with him. Roy gave him a look as though saying, 'be nice to your brother,' and Spencer sighed real loudly._

_"What do you want to play?"_

_"Hide and seek! Hide and seek! Hide and hide and seek!"_

_Spencer gave a look as though to ask why he had to and Roy just gave a desperate look. Al didn't know what it meant but after a moment's hesitation, he uncrossed his arms and went to play with his younger brother. Al gave him a questioning look and Roy sighed._

_"Ed wants to take Spencer for the weekend. You know, his birthday and he keeps saying that it's only one time that his son will be turning eight. I just want him to distract Parker from thinking that his dad hates him so much."_

_But Al heard him mutter, "even if it's sort of true."_

_He couldn't understand why Ed would do that. Why would he do that to his sons when he should love them both equally?_

_He would never know but he hoped that when he got back, he could change that._

* * *

><p>"Is it working?"<p>

Ed was really jittery especially since it was his brother and sister in law in there. He wanted them to be okay but he also wanted Parker to be alright too. Looking over at Roy, he wondered vaguely why they argued so much as well. Smiling sadly, he realized they should have taken their time in getting married and by rushing it, they never did just have time to just be with each other. By the time they should have been dating, they were stuck with a newborn that could transport himself to China if he wanted to.

"It looks like it is. Al is very peaceful and Parker even lost some of the sweats. His temperature is 99.7 but it hasn't gone to 100 yet."

Ed nodded.

That was good; for now.

He hoped everyone made it out alive. He couldn't tell why he would think that himself but he felt as though he was missing the bigger picture.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi."<em>

_"Gracie, how many times do I have to tell you to pick up after yourself!"_

_Gracie stomped over to her room and closed it tightly. Screwing her eyes shut, she smiled when Parker appeared into the room. Al and Winry looked on in awe realizing they weren't included in this scene. Parker seemed really close to their daughter and they hoped it wasn't anything more than a sisterly/brotherly bond._

_"I can't believe dad is being this way again. Does he always have to be like this whenever Ed comes to visit?"_

_"Uncle Ed I think it was and he's only that way because he's mad at his brother. Believe me I get mad at Spencer sometimes but I love him too."_

_Gracie frowned._

_"Yeah but he didn't leave one son in a ditch so to speak. Spencer is everything to him and he can't even open his eyes and see how amazing his other son is. I mean, doesn't he realize that you do really good in school and that you are very artistic?"_

_Parker just shook his head._

_"Don't start this again Gracie. Please don't. I don't want to be reminded about how I'm the only one in school who knows their father and that father is still a dead beat. I'm closer to pops anyways. And besides grandma and grandpa is cool too."_

_"Great grandpa and grandma to you," Gracie corrected with a small smile gracing her lips._

_"See they are already so great I don't have to say it because they know it," Parker responded sarcastically making Gracie roll her eyes._

_"I think I'm the only normal one in here," she muttered making him smile broadly._

_"Nope, we're all insane. I think we could actually make some shrink very rich."_

_Gracie started laughing and Parker gave her an all knowing smile before pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead._

_"Just do as your dad asks. He may be mad but he would never make you do something unreasonable and you know that."_

_Gracie nodded._

_Langston entered just as Parker was leaving and raised an eyebrow. _

_"What is that? Didn't dad tell you to clean up? I thought you were the golden child, the one that was actually born from them-"_

_"Ed didn't have a right to yell that when he was mad. I'm sorry you feel that way Langston but I know our parents have never regretted adopting you and I love having you as a brother."_

_Langston sat on the edge of her bed and sighed._

_"I know. Sometimes though…You know, I hate it more though that that no good excuse for a father comes here and doesn't even look twice at our younger cousin. Well your older, my younger," he lamented when Gracie gave him a look._

_"Oh come on, I'm fourteen. Give me a break!"_

_Langston smiled although it was forced. It wasn't fair that he had to be adopted because he loved Gracie so much more than that and he wished that could have the heart to let her go because Gracie wouldn't see him as anything more than a pesky older brother. Sighing, he gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek softly as though she would break._

_"Don't ever lose that smile okay? I love seeing someone around here with the innocence of a saint and I don't know what I'd do if you lost it. Promise me that you won't be changing anytime soon?"_

_"Nope, I won't. I'll still be your loveable little girl."_

_He didn't even notice that she never said sister. Maybe if he had, he would have found out about their feelings for each other then. Never before had the saying 'love is blind' been so clear._

* * *

><p><em>"What happened to this place?" Al asked all of a sudden. Winry was on alert too. She couldn't believe it but suddenly it did. Al had been like her brother in a way growing up and they weren't related. Why was it so hard to believe that Gracie and Langston would be this way with each other? They weren't related by blood and if they kept his last name, it wouldn't be a problem. She made a note to keep his former name for her future daughter so that the decision to find true happiness wasn't compromised.<em>

_"What are you doing here?"_

_They turned to see Parker but he looked to be their one. He smiled broadly, never happier to see him than he was right now. Before they could say anything, Parker pushed them down to avoid a blast and then pulled them into a nearby sanctuary. He turned to them once they descended down the stairs._

_"What the hell are you doing here? This is a dangerous place to be, in my dreams. I'm trying to come to terms with them and this can only hold for so long until they find ways around the holy water!"_

_"Really?" Winry asked._

_Parker just nodded with a sigh._

_"I have a question Parker and I want the truth, no lies, just the straight forward honest to God truth!"_

_"Fine," Parker said with a sigh._

_"Did my Gracie end up with our adopted son Langston?"_

_Parker closed his eyes as though they didn't ask that question. That was a really hard topic to discuss not only because Gracie thought it was wrong of them to love each other that deeply but Spencer had worked on making that girl so torn, she didn't know what she wanted. He wanted to hurt her purposely and never once thought that maybe Gracie would be happy with someone they grew up knowing. He honestly loved her so much and that was why he hadn't said anything the first time he caught them when he was only fifteen. He promised not only because he knew what it was like to be shunned for something that wasn't his fault but it was true love. He couldn't deny that to anyone._

_"No."_

_His heart broke telling this, it really did and he knew he shouldn't really be saying it but he knew that they shouldn't have even known that Gracie existed in their future yet. He supposed it wouldn't be wrong to just tell them though._

_"What do you mean no?" Al asked in shock._

_"Gracie got it in her head that her love for him was wrong. It didn't stop her from loving him though. She loved him with all her heart too. I guess love just wasn't enough though. Langston, he, ugh, died at the hands of one of the dark beasts whilst trying to get revenge. I tried but I quickly found out I was no use to anyone. I couldn't save them."_

_"What happened to Gracie?" _

_Winry was afraid of the answer. If Parker came back to the past to find a way to change it then she feared what happened to her little Gracie. Her adopted son died in the future. He was dead and her nephew already felt responsible for something he had no control over. When she got out of here she was going to smack Ed upside the head for being such an idiot. His other son had so many issues because he was never there for him!_

_"Gracie ended up committing suicide," Parker said quietly that they almost didn't hear him. "Gracie found out that she couldn't live with herself after Langston died and Spencer gave her the option of giving up or getting tortured. She killed herself in front of him and as far as I know, she said that she'd finally be with Langston again."_

_He tried to keep himself from crying. Sucking it in, he quickly wiped at his eyes. He hadn't cried in a good ten years and he wasn't going to begin now. Gracie was his favorite cousin and he didn't think that that would ever happen. He tried to protect her from everything she couldn't handle but it seemed her biggest problem was that she couldn't let go of her heart no matter how much Spencer tried telling her it was wrong._

_He remembered the words she had told him once._

_'How could you not break down? You lost your wife, your papa, and your darling baby girl. There's hardly anybody left and yet you still fight for another day! Why the hell? I know you are guilty and everything. How could you not fall apart like everyone else?'_

_And…_

_"Spence tell Parker I'm sorry. I'm not as strong as he is and unlike him, I can't survive without love."_

_He wasn't strong though because in the beginning Spencer told him the perfect way to be safe from his father. By joining him, he wouldn't have to worry and then it escalated to killing certain people so they would all be safe. His wife finally knocked some sense into him and made him promise her that he would not die after she did. She made him promise that he would save his brother even if it took his last breath and that he had to get back up again and live another day. Another day for Jordyn who could not. Another day while baby Faith didn't even get the chance of seeing one second out of the womb. She was what he was fighting for and if he had to die, in the end, Spencer would be saved first and then he would join her._

_"It's okay, we know that your Roy and Ed's son. If you want to keep it a secret, it'll be okay as well…"_

_"Please do that for me. He doesn't need to know and as soon as I'm done doing what I did, it's not like he is going to be there anyways."_

_Al nodded not getting the meaning of what he meant. Winry looked curious for a second before letting it go. Parker just sighed with relief when they reached the door._

_It looked like they got there right on time._

_"It's because the vial you drank was an antidote. You found me and helped me find the door. Thank God that's over and done with," he added wrenching the door open._

He blinked his eye open and realized there was a rag on his forehead but before he could even form a coherent sentence, Ed pushed him back and adjusted the thermometer in his mouth. Winry covered the smile that was forming on her face at that. She frowned though remembering that sometime in the near future, her older nephew would end up evil, her daughter would fall in love with her adopted son and kill herself because she couldn't live without him. She didn't know if she was okay with that yet.

Al quickly but sweetly put her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Winry smiled.

Whatever they went through in the future, they would handle together.


End file.
